Dementes
by L.S.T.P
Summary: HARRY Y DRACO DECIDEN MANDAR TODO AL CARAJO Y PASAR UNA NOCHE LOCA AJAJAJA (NO ES CONTINUACIÒN SOLO LO VOLVI A SUBIR PORQUE LO HABIAN QUITADO)


N/A1 ADVERTENCIA: YAIO, SLASH. RELACIONES HOMOSEXUALES DE DOS CHICOS, O COMO USTEDEN LES LLAMEN, R, LEMON, NC-17  
  
N/A2: Hola!!!! Se q no debería de estar escribiendo, sobre todo cuando tengo un chingo de historias sin terminar, pero no puedo evitarlo estoy enferma ajajajajajaja.  
  
Lo de a huevo: todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling.  
  
Dementes  
  
By: L.S.T.P  
  
Manos morenas se enredaron en un fino y dorado cabello. Labios rojos batallaron con labios rosa pálido que se rindieron ante la hábil lengua. Gemidos de excitación. Susurros de pasión.  
  
Nombres clamados en intensa lujuria.  
  
"Harry...." Gimió el rubio cuando sintió labios succionando en su cuello. Pero el moreno no paro, sino que esto lo impulso a seguir. Pegando su cuerpo al más pequeño, deleitándose con los leves quejidos del Slytherin.  
  
Draco sintió como Harry lo empinaba mas contra la pared, aumentando las cercanía, pidiendo, demandando mas.......  
  
El placer carnal arrebatando cualquier pensamiento lógico. Su piel se erizaba y correspondía al contacto del Gryffindor. Pero esto ya no era suficiente, el toque de los dedos del moreno palpando a través de la ropa ya no era suficiente, quería mas....  
  
Harry se deshizo con movimientos rápidos y bruscos de la corbata y de la camisa escolar. Viendo saltar botones, escuchando el rasguido de la tela. Cuando por fin libero al rubio de la innecesaria ropa, una sonrisa de satisfacción se pinto en sus labios, no duro mucho porque el Slytherin lo empujo hacia así, compartiendo un húmedo beso.  
  
Draco pudo ver la sonrisa en el rostro del moreno. No era cualquier sonrisa, no era como las que siempre evozaba el moreno con sus amigos, no era esa sonrisa dulce pero hipócrita. No esta era una sonrisa real, una sonrisa perversa, que hizo que los vellos de su nuca se erizaran, que su pulso se acelerara, que su corazón casi se saliera de su cuerpo y que..... le dieran unas ganas de follar.  
  
El Gryffindor tomo a los labios magullados por el anterior el beso y no se separo de ellos hasta que la falta de oxigeno lo obligo. Observo a su amante jadear y tratar de cachar su respiración. El por el contrario se abalanzo al pecho ahora desnudo del rubio, tomando un pezón rosa entre sus expertos labios. Incitándolo con su lengua y torturándolo con sus dientes, mientras que con la otra acariciaba al gemelo de este.  
  
Draco se permitió gemir, gimotear y sollozar y suplicar..... en ese momento no importaba, la temperatura estaba subiendo y él se estaba quemando.  
  
El moreno tomo en sus manos la erección de su compañero y comenzó a masajearla a través de la tela. Sintiendo la suya propia latir dolorosamente en sus pantalones. Pero no paro hasta que el rubio comenzó a embestir en su mano.  
  
Draco abrió los ojos molesto cuando las manos de Harry se alejaron de él. Y entonces vio a un rabioso Harry Potter deshacerse de su propia ropa, el verde de sus ojos ardiendo tenazmente. Por un momento Draco se quedo ahí admirando la fuerte anatomía de su compañero, hasta que sintiéndose inútil se deshizo de su restante ropa.  
  
Cuando por fin ambos eran libres de los confines de la ropa, las manos volaron una vez mas tocando todo lo que podían, estrujando....  
  
Harry tomo a Draco de la cadera y lo alzo apoyándose con una pierna mientras lo penetraba. El rubio lanzo un agudo maullido cuando sintió la invasión en su cuerpo, arañando la espalda de su amante y murmurando obscenidades mientras que se retorcía en sus brazos  
  
El moreno empezó a moverse, embistiendo rápidamente dentro del rubio. Graves gruñidos salieron de su boca cuando su acompañante empezó a encontrarlo en cada embestida, empujándose a si mismo para hacerlo todo mas rápido.  
  
Los labios se buscaron ansiosos y sedientos, las manos siguieron tocándose. Temiendo que si cesaban el otro desaparecería.  
  
El orgasmo llego rápido a ambos. El primero en venirse fue Draco que no aguanto mas la fricción de su miembro contra los abdominales de Harry ni las embestidas que acariciaban su próstata.  
  
El Gryffindor se vino al escuchar los gritos de realizamiento de su acompañante, vaciándose dentro de él..  
  
Ambos disfrutaron del sentimiento post- sexo y se abandonaron al mundo de sensaciones. Cuando regresaron del limbo, sonrisas soñadoras todavía brillaban en sus labios.  
  
"Eso fue...." dijo el Slytherin no sabiendo como describir lo que había pasado.  
  
"¿Loco?" ofreció el moreno con una mueca cansada.  
  
"Si" sonrió el rubio de vuelta.  
  
"Pues me alegro que ambos disfruten el hecho de que han perdido el juicio" vino la fría voz del profesor de pociones.  
  
Los muchachos voltearon aterrados y vieron al profesor Snape en la puerta con un centenar de alumnos de 2ndo grado viéndolos, y uno pequeño tomaba fotografías.  
  
Los chicos permanecieron en su lugar, incapaces de moverse por la impresión. Como si alguien hubiera apretado e botón de congelar imagen.  
  
Notando que los dos chicos estaban pasmados. Cerro las puerta y alejo a los curiosos que lo atacaban con preguntas. Sin embargo no pudo evitar un ultimo pensamiento invadir su mente "Esos dos están dementes".  
  
FIN  
  
N/A: Q ondas!!!!!!!!!, como están mis queridos lectores (lo q hago por un review jajajajajajajajaja) no olviden dejarme un review o un mail a darksly7hotmail.com  
  
Pd: los tomatazos son también admitidos. 


End file.
